flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel at Araluen
|concurrent_with= |followed_by= }} The Royal Ranger 3: Duel at Araluen ''(officially ''Ranger's Apprentice: The Royal Ranger 3 - Duel At Araluen) is the third book in the The Royal Ranger series. The book has been released in Australia; its US release date was on May 28th, 2019. It can be viewed on Penguin Books' official site. Official Description King Duncan and Princess Cassandra are trapped high in the south tower of Castle Araluen. In the north, Sir Horace and Ranger Commandant Gilan are besieged in an old hill fort, as they wait for the Red Fox Clan's next attack. Ranger's apprentice Maddie must find the Heron brotherband and convince them to join her, so she can give her father the help he needs to break out from the hill fort and ride to confront the traitor. Will they reach Castle Araluen in time? And when the battles have been fought and the dust has settled, who will rule the Kingdom of Araluen? THE ROYAL RANGER IS BACK AND THE STAKES ARE HIGHER THAN EVER IN THE WORLD OF RANGER'S APPRENTICE. Find out in the gripping third book of Maddie’s adventures as The Royal Ranger continues! Summary Cassandra tells Maddie that the men she needs would be the crew of the Heron. Maddie leaves through the tunnels and heads to the bay, where Hal is examining the Wolfbiter. Hal says that he can salvage the Wolfbiter. He tells the Wolfbiter's crew to join him to Castle Araluen. While on their way they see a small cloaked figure. The Herons stop to see who it is and it ends up being Maddie. She steps on board and Thorn tells the Herons that there way more than what they expected (referring to Maddie). Maddie tells the Skandians of the situation. The Herons agree but the Wolfbiter's first mate disproves. Hal tells maddie to hit a tree and she does and a shield, which so happens to to be the first mate's. They set up camp and Maddie and Hal go to the Teutlandt camp so that she can send a signal arrow to Horace and Gilan. Durning Horace and Gilan's morning walk they see a Ranger signal arrow. The arrow has red and black (Will's colors) and a white stripe (means apprentice). Gilan tells Horace of this and they both instantly think of Maddie. A day later, Maddie arrives at the fort and tells them about her plan. In a few days the Telts attack them, but the Araluens have Skandians to help. After a brief battle, the Telts are defeated. The Wolfbiter's crew goes with Horace, Gilan and the other Araluens as a frontal assault while Maddie and the Herons go through the under ground tunnels. The first levels they storm is quick and swift. But the next level, the draw bridge level, Thron Slips and is almost killed,but Jesper kills Thorns attacker. Horace's men make it in. Cassandra and her men make it down to the 4th floor. Maddie sees Dimion and chases him, but he slams the door. But, he is slowly Glanked by Cassandra, Duncan, Horace and Maddie. Cassandra challenges Dimion and kills him after Dimon almost kills her. Maddie returns to Redmont and Will says that he is proud of her. Gallery Duel at Araluen (NL).jpg|Dutch cover by Rian Visser Duel at Araluen (Eng 1).jpg|English cover by Jeremy Reston and Blacksheep Category:Books Category:The Royal Ranger Books